


Mornin' Moony

by Dontmakemedothisyetagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This does not end well guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmakemedothisyetagain/pseuds/Dontmakemedothisyetagain
Summary: A time lapse of Remus and his mornings





	Mornin' Moony

**Author's Note:**

> ok well i honestly submitted this to my schools fan fiction writing competition so thats why i had to tie in our school teddy bear to the story but i think its cute so yeah please criticize me i need help

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer- all characters dont belong to me, they belong to JK rowling

15  
Remus woke to the warm, comfy feeling of being buried in a cocoon of blankets and having arms draped around him. He shifted a little so his hand poked out and immediately drew it back towards himself in shock at the cold air. Burying deeper into the blankets, he peeked his eyes open and stole a glimpse out the open window facing his bed. It was nearly dawn, and the first streaks of light were illuminating the snow covered hogwarts ground. Morning...he closed his eyes. He was so comfortable... and warm... and he could feel sirius asleep behind him and... His eyes immediately flew open in horror.

“Sirius! Sirius wake UP we’re gonna get caught!” He hissed, shaking Sirius awake. Sirius groaned and rolled over to face remus. “Mornin’ Moony” he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“Sirius! Get UP you great oaf! Why are you in my bed I told you to stay in your own!” 

“S’cold” Sirius complained, pulling Remus closer to him. Remus sighed, half of him not wanting to resist.

“Sirius come ON,” he grumbled, trying to push his stubborn boyfriend out of his bed. “If the others find out about this we’ll never hear the end of it” 

“No you won’t” Remus stifled a gasp as the curtains around his bed were pulled back to reveal a smirking James and a slightly put out looking Peter.

“I TOLD YOU SO” James yelled excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed, causing sirius to jolt awake and smile sleepily at his friends “Hey guys. Wuzgoinon?”

Remus shook his head at him as Peter sat down on the edge of the already overcrowded bed and passed James a galleon. “How long?” he asked

“3 weeks” Remus mumbled, looking at his hands as James’ bouncing made Sirius fall out of the bed. Peter groaned and passed another five sickles to James, who pocketed them and peered over the side of the bed at Sirius. “Thats what you get for not telling us you prat!” He yelled at the human-ish looking lump of blankets on the floor. Sirius poked his head out of the blankets and flashed a lazy grin at James. “What about Moony? I wasnt the only one who had a part in the deception,” He pointed out, smirking, and promptly let out a loud yelp as James shoved Remus off the bed on top of Sirius and the two of them disappeared into a wriggling mass of blankets and limbs.

“Get a room you two” James snorted as the pair extricated themselves from the mess of blankets. “Actually, don’t. It’s snowing and I have an excellent idea for your penance” he smiled, rubbing his hands together gleefully. 

“Does said penance include a fairly large amount of snowballs?” Remus asked dryly, watching Sirius hunt for socks in his trunk and dodging a cracked sneakoscope which came flying out, hitting James squarely in the forehead and causing him to yelp “Prat,” He grumbled, glaring at his back “You’re the first target.” 

Sirius yawned and grabbed his scarf “If you can hit me” he chuckled,” we all know my aim is better” James rolled his eyes as Peter opened the door “May the happy couple go first” He smirked, giving an exaggerated bow. Remus rolled his eyes and took Sirius’ hand, and the four trudged out of the dorm down to the dining hall, where the ceiling promised a clean, crisp winter morning. 

Everything was okay.

***********************************

 

20

Remus woke to the warm scent of dog fur and the cosy feeling of blankets on a cold day. He leaned back into the warm feeling of sirius, reveling in the warm feeling of his chest against his back.

“Mornin’ Moony” Sirius whispered in his ear, making him jump and shiver. He turned to face his husband.

“Good morning pads” he said, smiling and giving him a small peck “We’re going to see Prongs and Bambi today, we should get ready.”

“No.”

“Sirius…”

Sirius buried his face in the pillows and groaned.

“Five more minutes pleeeeaaaseeee” he whined, pouting, and remus knew that he was screwed because there was no way he could resist sirius’ pout.

“Fine” he huffed, throwing himself back down onto the bed and rolling over, wrapping his arms around sirius’ waist and burying his face into his long hair. “But only five minutes mind you, we dont want to be late.”

Sirius made a kind of grunting whining sound of acknowledgement before the two sank back into sleep. 

When a stag patronus burst through the window later that day, it found the two sound asleep, warm and comfortable on that cold day in each others arms. And as it crept out of the room, you could almost see it smiling fondly at them.

They didn't make it to James’ on time, they hadn't seen peter in months, and the war was still raging on, but still...

Some things were okay.

 

***************************************

 

25

Remus woke to an empty bed and cold house. Rising quietly out of bed, he padded softly down the hall to the kitchen, absently boiling water through sheer muscle memory. Turning around, he caught sight of the calendar.

3rd November

Sirius’ birthday.

His heart clenched as memories flashed through his mind of the birthday celebrations that would once run riot during their birthdays.

That one time in 3rd year when james’ and peters mothers sent birthday cakes which they ate for breakfast before holding the most terrifying snowball fight the school had ever seen, even involving Professor Dumbledore and some other teachers.

Or that time in 5th year when they dared sirius to tickle the giant squid who was floating peacefully near the waters edge, and the resultant splash of water had them sprinting back to the castle looking like drowned rats.

Or 7th year when they transfigured all the plates in the grand hall into tiny gold puppies which yipped around the professors table and were so utterly adorable that even Professer Mcgonagall smiled at them. (That didn't get them out of detention however)

Or that morning when they were engaged and the heat went out and remus swears they would have died if not for the abysmally large collection of blankets and teddy bears in green pinafores sent by a distant relative from her school in Singapore.

He still has one of those bears sitting on his bedside table. A reminder of a time when his best friend was alive and his husband wasn't in a dementor infested prison a million miles away from him. A time when for once in his life he let himself feel loved and accepted for who he was.

That time was gone, and Remus was alone again, his memories slowly fading away every day.

Nothing was okay.


End file.
